Flushed Confessions
by Purple and Red Wolf
Summary: Nepeta finally confesses her flushed feelings to Karkat but does he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta was almost finished touching up her shipping wall and she was paying special attention to the portrait of here and Karkat at the very top of the wall."And .Go!Finished!" She said, admiring her work of art. "Maybe today is finally the day Pounce." Nepeta told her lusus."I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Karkitty that I'm FLUSHED FOR HIM!"Nepeta said the last part so loudly, just a little louder and she could tell him all the way from her hive!

She gathered her paints and chalks and put them away,"I can't believe I'm gonna do it! ' .I' ...Do it.."Nepeta said, coming out of her "moment" and realizing,"What if he doesn't like me back?It could mean getting my heart broken...But that's a risk I'm willing to take!"Nepeta began trolling Karkat.

aC::33 Hello Karkitty!

CG: HI NEPETA .

aC::33 Can you..Maybe come over to my hive soon? I want to s33 you for a second.

CG:OKAY BUT WHY? IS SOMETHING WRONG?

aC::33 No nothing's 't worry.

CG:FINE,I'LL BE THERE SOON.

" 's coming 's now...4:20 P.M...He should be here by half-past four. I'll just draw a little bit before he comes."She did her hair and prepared her self after she did some drawing and then she heard footsteps and someone saying "Nepeta!I'm here! Can I come in?" "Sure Karkitty!Come on in!"Nepeta answered Karkat. "So did you call me here for a reason?"Karkat asked her. "Yes Karkat." Nepeta said, not callin him by her favourite nickname to show how serious she was being."I didn't tell you before because I was scared of being shut down...But..."

"I like you Karkat.I really, really like you.I'm flushed for you."

Nepeta said,closing her eyes and pointing to the top of her shipping wall.

WILL KARKAT RETURN NEPETA'S FEELINGS? IF NOT, HOW WILL NEPETA TAKE IT?

PUT YOUR ANSWER IN THE COMMENTS AND FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta had rented a cabin out in the woods and it was HUGE so she decided to call up some of her closest friends: Equius, Terezi and her flush crush, Karkat. "Hi Equius, do you wanna maybe come with me to a cabin that I rented in the woods?" Nepeta asked her friend,"Sure Nepeta." Equius replied. "Hey Terezi! Do ya wanna come to a cabin I rented?In the woods?" She asked, "Sure Nepeta! It'll be fun!"Terezi replied. Nepeta finally dialled Karkat's number. "Hello K-Karkitty! Do you mybe...Wanna..Umm"Nepeta said, stumbling over her words out of nervousness. "Come on Nepeta! Spit it out already!" Karkat shouted. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and Equius to a cabin I rented for the week."Nepeta said quickly to get it over with. "Sure." Karkat said and hung up.

Nepeta then arranged a time and date to meet at her cave and from there they went to the was a warm, well lit, cozy cabin. "What?! This cabin is in the woods!? I-Uh..L-Let's just go and s-set up..." Karkat said as he rushed into the cabin. "Hmm?I wonder what is wrong with Karkitty?" Nepeta said. "Karkles? I dunno. But lets set up too." Terezi said as she went into the cabin, followed by Nepeta and finally, Equius.

It was late so as soon as they got into the cabin they found beds and went to next morning at around ten o'clock a young troll said "Efurrybody! Let's go fishing!" Equius and Terezi loved the idea, left the cabin and went to the nearest river along with minutes of fishing later, Nepeta realized that Karkat hadn't come out of the cabin. Nepeta went back to check on him and when she got there she asked Karkat "Karkitty? Why aren't you coming fishing with us?" "I am NOT leaving this cabin unless i have to." Karkat replied. "But why? "Nepeta asked her flush crush. "Hmph. As if I'd tell you." "Come on. you can tell me." Nepeta convinced Karkat that he could tell her why he didn't wish to leave the cabin.

"Fine, don't tell anyone. It's just.. I've always been scared of the woods."

WILL NEPETA FIND OUT WHY KARKAT IS AFRAID OF THE WOODS? AND WHEN SHE DOES, WILL SHE BREAK HER PROMISE OF SECRECY TO KARKAT? PUT YOUR ANSWER IN THE COMMENTS AND FIND PUT NEXT CHAPTER!

-Your favourite Purple and Red Wolf.


End file.
